


All Must Draw Near (Cover)

by Cherie_Cherish



Series: H/D e-book Covers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie_Cherish/pseuds/Cherie_Cherish
Summary: This work contains all the covers I made for Saras_Girl's works.





	1. All Must Draw Near

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [All Must Draw Near](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1210501/chapters/2474869) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	2. Helix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Helix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3114812/chapters/6748463) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	3. Stop and Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Stop and Stare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5625616/chapters/12957970) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	4. Headlights in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Headlights in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103933/chapters/20693617) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	5. Catfished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Catfished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469854) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are other works you wish to have a cover!


	6. Scurrilous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Scurrilous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045699) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are other works you wish to have a cover!


	7. All Life is Yours to Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [All Life is Yours to Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825875/chapters/1568057), [The Stowaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469758), and [Tack Three Times (near my bedroom if you want me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209349) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are other works you wish to have a cover!


	8. Code-Cracking For Gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Code-Cracking For Gryffindors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880444) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil Alert! (too late?)
> 
> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are other works you wish to have a cover!


	9. Hermione Granger and the Case of the Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Hermione Granger and the Case of the Cherry Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880452) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are other works you wish to have a cover!


	10. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Talk to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880458) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite Fluffy!verse story. It's kind of hard to find an image for the story, so instead I choose autumn leaves to represent that the story occurred in fall.
> 
> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are other works you wish to have a cover!


	11. Turn (Cover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879852/chapters/1692695) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea came from Harry stepping the stairs to Hospital Wing to visit Draco in Sixth Year. I know that in the story it was midnight, but I can't find an ideal picture taken at night, so I compromised by making two versions: one using the original picture, the other with adjusted hue which is (hopefully) closer to late night.


	12. Foundations!verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Foundations!verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/50568) by Saras_Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite series of all of Sara's Girl's works, so I made a whole set of covers. Some of them may not directly related to the story and merely be the impression I get from reading them. 
> 
> The picture I used for Reparations is my favorite Drarry picture, hence although this is a post-war story, I consider it fit to be the cover of my favorite story. 
> 
> The picture I used for Falling Slowly is the poster of Me Before You (film). I understand that to some of you this may not be appropriate, but I like the image they falling in love in the picture. Please let me know if you've found another picture more suitable for the story.
> 
> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.

[foundations](https://imgur.com/a/Ugp6S)


	13. If the Fates Allow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [If the Fates Allow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472379/chapters/30888039) by Saras_Girl.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/VXRiO95)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


End file.
